


仲夏禁果

by 8hocksandroses



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hocksandroses/pseuds/8hocksandroses
Summary: 海边、帐篷、吻与星光他们不停争吵，但却不耽误喜欢。





	仲夏禁果

“爱情是不用眼睛，而用心灵看着的，因此生着翼膀的丘比特常被描绘成盲目。”

＊

把五指用力张开就会形成不封闭的三角，弗雷迪这样比划着，于是他的手指三角间便可以夹一个比利了。

他躺在沙滩椅上，眼球滚到眼睛的下方，那样子像是在打盹，也像是在无聊地观察。只有主人知道，这双棕色的眼睛在看着什么。

“为什么比利会有个酒窝？  
他看起来一如既往的臭屁阴沉，但只要他假笑挤出酒窝，他就可以装阳光男孩，  
他还有一双绿色的眼睛，和单向乐队的哈里似的，  
他干嘛跑在沙滩上？  
你瞧他陪着达拉的样子，像个大型犬，真好笑。  
他的身体……他有点肌肉的样子，比学校棒球队那个傻大个好多了，  
也不是很多，就一点点！  
一点点好看吧！  
正面的话，组合起来也就一般水平，一般偏上，比我好一点，近看也就、  
近看？等会儿，他怎么在看我？妈的，他走过来了！”

弗雷迪立即闭上眼睛装出熟睡的样子，他加重了自己的呼吸声，试图骗走这个来到他身边的比利。不料，比利蹲下抓了一把沙子然后堆在了弗雷迪的额头上。他把一部分的沙子堆到弗雷迪的卷发上，于是有些细小沙石下滑，让弗雷迪觉得有些痒，他只好睁开眼睛，“你干什么？”他问比利。不过却不是生气的语气，听起来更偏向埋怨。

“把装睡的唤醒。”比利站起来，从上方俯视弗雷迪。

“算了吧比利，你知道我不会去那边的。”弗雷迪坐起来，“放弃你的计划，它在我这儿已经被投入监狱了。”

“弗雷迪，这可是夏天！你怎么能来一次海边，但一点水都不想沾呢？我当你的拐杖，我们就在浅水区游一下就好。”比利再次蹲下，虽然是请求的台词，却没什么请求的语气。

弗雷迪斜眼看他，“你当我的拐杖？就算我脑袋同意，你也得问问我的腿同不同意。”  
“它同意了。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“昨天。”  
“我怎么不知道。”  
“你在睡觉。”

弗雷迪冲比利翻了个白眼，“没门儿兄弟，它就算昨天真的同意了那么今天它也反悔了，只不过你有点强势，它不想直接跟你说，所以让我这个聪明又好心的、沙赞的经理人、超级英雄的超级粉丝来转告你。”

“哦行吧，真好笑，快起来。”比利伸手去抓弗雷迪的胳膊，“我保证不会让你受伤，然后也保证那边很好玩，比你这么躺着强一百倍。”

弗雷迪被比利扯着掉出了沙滩椅，“有条件！”

“行，你说吧，什么条件？”  
“神奇女侠的紧身衣。”

“……”  
“你要是搞不到，我今天是不会陪你去那边的，你说啊比利，怎么会有这样的事呢？你偏偏选我去海边干什么，你和达拉不是玩得挺开心的吗？哈哈哈怎么就突然厌倦沙滩飞盘了！”弗雷迪笑着，然后一下感到身体腾空，他叫了一下，发现是比利把他抱了起来。

“我答应你，所以你今天必须去海边了！”比利扯起一边嘴角很快的笑了一下。

笑出现，然后消失。

接着弗雷迪就被抱着跑在海边，他的腿碰着比利的胳膊，少年的肌肤贴在一起。弗雷迪在这时有机会近距离看着比利，看他的绿色眼睛里只有大片的海。

他看着看着就感到自己和比利接触着的那部分皮肤热起来。

“他妈的，这怎么回事？”同时心跳加快。

于是他大声叫比利放下自己，但奔跑着的比利直到把他送到有水的地方才停下来，而到那时弗雷迪的心跳已经快到让他感到眩晕了。

他多害怕他这么接触着比利，不经意会把心跳的鼓动传到他那边。他想缩小，然后藏起来，让心跳冷却。

而比利似乎是累坏了，一到有水的地方就立马放下了弗雷迪。  
他喘着，瞄了一眼旁边抿嘴的弗雷迪。

“怎么？我累着你了吗，你脸红什么？”

弗雷迪被这问题击到了一下，不过随机应变的能力控制他指了指那边的比基尼美女，“处男的心动，你懂吗？”

你当然不会懂，连我他妈的都不懂我这小心脏动的是怎么回事。  
不懂我今天的眼睛怎么总往你这边瞄。

比利撅着嘴不屑地点点头，“行啊，什么心动？”然后突然一下闪开，弗雷迪没抓住他的肩膀，于是因为重心不稳倒向一边，结果就在他刚要倒下的时候，闪开的那位又一把捞回他。

“靠！吓死我了，你干什么比利？别在我这玩陷害又英雄救美行吗？尤金！”弗雷迪在这时看到刚放下游戏机的尤金，他想立马逃开比利身边，这对他来说正是个契机，“比利想和你打水仗！跑过来陪他一会儿吧，这孩子可怜坏了，然后顺便帮我把拐杖送过来一下！”

于是就在比利还没能反应过来自己惹怒了弗雷迪时，对方已经接过拐杖走开了。

尤金站在比利身边也喘着气，他拍了拍比利肩膀，“说真的，我刚才都看到了，你不该拿他的腿不方便这事儿来恶搞他的。”  
比利叹了口气，“他先惹我生气。”  
“因为什么？”  
“处男。”

“……”尤金一时说不出话，只好尴尬的扯了句，“你、还打水仗吗？”  
比利看了一眼弗雷迪的背影，摇了摇头。

此时走在前面的弗雷迪，因为察觉到了什么不可告人的隐秘细节，禁不住微笑起来。

他那种妄图缩小，用矛盾隐藏心事的把戏，比利一点没看出来。

*

这天很晚的时候比利才进帐篷。而弗雷迪则是一直躲在里面看着他新买的超级英雄分析册，时不时还要大声吐槽那些垃圾评论。  
此刻帐篷里只有这两个人，一个在咒骂，一个在乖乖脱鞋。

“没看到你居然还穿鞋了？”弗雷迪突然来了一句。  
比利显然一愣，但还是故作自然地说道“之前去买冰激凌的时候在维克托那儿换的，达拉给你送冰激凌了吗？”  
“送了，不过我本来想吃香草味的来着……草莓味是你选的吧？”  
“呃、是啊。”比利弓着腰，手里拎着鞋带看了眼弗雷迪，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“没有啊，挺好的。”对方压根儿没看他，就只是随意地回了一句。

比利脱好了鞋，在帐篷里找了个地方靠着想要干些什么，决定好了如何打发睡前的一点时间后，他爬到了弗雷迪身边，扯被他压在后背当靠枕的书包。  
“喂弗雷迪，你动一下。”  
“等会儿！正到精彩的地方呢！”而弗雷迪根本不想在这时候起身。  
“只是叫你抬一下背，又不是叫你站起来，起来一下弗雷迪！”比利也有点着急。

弗雷迪这回没说话，但也没丝毫动作，他故意不理比利，以显示自己沉迷在书里，根本不能动这么一下。

“好吧，你别怪我。”比利小声说了一句，然后就如同白天的时候一样，一把抱起了弗雷迪，把他从帐篷的一边扔到了另一边。

“喂！你别逼我变身，比利！今天上午的事还没完呢。”弗雷迪放下了书，坐在已经铺好的简易床铺上直直看着比利。

而说到上午的事，又开始勾起弗雷迪的另外一些想法。他在回忆中，无意识地将紧贴在一起的肌肤的触感，与当时比利过激的反应带给他的愉悦搅拌在了一起。他的愤怒被这种想法截获谋杀了，现在缠绕在他脑子里的只剩下了单独的比利，没有话语、没有动作，只是一个比利，让他心动的那个景象。

是他的那个眼睛里只有海的样子。是他挑衅地问自己“怎么脸红了”的样子。

“弗雷迪？”  
比利试探性地叫了一声，弗雷迪缓过神来意识到事情有一点脱轨，但他还不知道发生在他心理上的反应究竟是怎么回事，他得应付当前的状况，像阿伽门农没法管阿克琉斯似的，得先解决战争，之后才轮到私人情感。  
“我说……呃嗯、上午的事，对上午，你不打算道个歉吗？”  
“为什么我要道歉？”  
“啊？为什么？不是你让我放下拐杖，还说什么你是我的拐杖啥的花言巧语，结果你骗了我！背叛我耍我玩！”弗雷迪瞪着眼睛，“你现在连道歉都不觉得必要？”  
“那你也应该道歉。”比利不紧不慢地接着说，“你不该惹我。”

这回换到弗雷迪疑惑。“我又惹你什么啦？”

“处男的心动？嗯？什么意思。”  
弗雷迪皱皱眉，“我说的是我自己啊兄弟，我又没说你什么。”

“就算你没说我，你这话也有问题。”比利低下了头，嘟囔了一句，“我是为什么生气来着？”  
“喔，行吧，你说我这话哪有问题了。”弗雷迪抱起胳膊，“我觉得是你有问题，不是你的身体，也不是你的脑袋，我看可能是你的心里，有什么东西导致你对我这话不爽，我们总不能这么吵下去……”  
这时传来罗莎要求他们熄灯睡觉的声音。  
“哦好的！”弗雷迪大声回应一下，然后立马调低音量对比利说，“快把那个移动电源关掉！否则明天谁也别想吃到冰激凌华夫饼了！”

比利于是很快动作地跃到帐篷一边关掉了电源。

此时帐篷里没有光亮了，而月光的银白也还未传到他们眼睛里。

“我不想吵了，先躺下吧，你摸得到被子吗？”弗雷迪问比利。  
“等会儿，我还在找。”比利的声音像是很近，又很远。  
弗雷迪试着伸出手摸他，把他引导到这边，“比利，这儿。”  
帐篷里的月光或者说星光，开始漫开，漫入少年的眼睛，他们能看见一些剪影。  
黑的影子、银白的边缘。  
比利一把抓住弗雷迪，“我找到你了。”

可能夜是有种奇幻的魔力的，它可以使吵闹者沉静，使富有者贫穷，使勇敢者怯懦。它可以疗愈，却也可以放大伤痛。它在适宜的时候引导一些不适宜的事。  
它让人不自觉变得坦诚。于是在夜的遮挡下，什么故事都有可能发生。

因为是夜，不是其他什么能揭开的幕布。

*

比利抓着弗雷迪的手还没有松开，他意识到什么，手心里粘粘的，不是汗水的某种东西在手心里疯狂生长。  
可他还是理智的，他要放开手。  
意外被扯了回来。

比利有一瞬间惊愕，他看着夜里看不清的弗雷迪，感受到小小的气流抚上自己的脸。

这气流来自弗雷迪的身体，也许是从他鼻腔里冒出来的，也许是他嘴里呼出来的。  
不如去探一下究竟。

于是比利逐渐靠近弗雷迪，循着这气流的方向。

“喔，是嘴巴。”  
他靠近、不断靠近……他的理智要求他停下，但他的身体却不由自主的继续动着。  
“我只是，看看他怎么呼吸的。”比利想道。

就在他靠近，即将吻到弗雷迪的时候，不料对方凑了上来。  
这一下惊醒了比利，他的心开始猛烈的跳动。不如说，之前的动作都是他无意识地行动，但接下来的一切，他都觉得自己完全清醒。

他意识到这不得了的展开，于是心脏的跳动频率不由控制了。

他想去呼吸，但却不能用嘴巴。  
因为弗雷迪正亲吻着自己。他感受到弗雷迪的存在，如此真实，他的身体压在自己身上。正像要吞食猎物的巨蟒，弗雷迪压得比利不能动弹。

但比利也不想动什么。  
他的舌尖扫过弗雷迪的上牙膛，那可能会有点痒，谁也不知道正确的亲吻方式，所以也无妨。  
他们不断交换气息，但却一直没分开双唇。比利开始感到呼吸困难，如何换气难倒了他，有一部分原因是他根本没去想。

“停下！”比利忽然推开了弗雷迪。  
之后两个人都用力喘了一口气。  
然后是急促呼吸，帐篷内的温度似乎上升了不少。  
“电影里都是怎么他妈演的来着？”弗雷迪哑着嗓子骂了一句，比利听到后开始笑个不停。接着他们两个爆笑起来。

“嘘——差点忘了要躲着罗莎的尖耳朵！”弗雷迪提醒道。

然后他们两个人躺在铺好的被子上看棚顶。  
棚顶也没有什么，只是个棚而已。但对弗雷迪和比利来说，它此时成了全世界最值得一看的东西。

比利先转过了头，“转过来，弗雷迪。”  
弗雷迪有点不好意思。“你现在害羞什么？”比利戳穿他。  
“你哪看到我害羞的？”  
“我就感觉。”比利还是笑着的。他忍不住笑。

“呸，我累了，我要睡了。”弗雷迪背过身。  
比利试探着从后面抱上他，弗雷迪有点抖但却没有反抗。  
“我才知道我上午为什么生气。”比利把脸埋在弗雷迪后背上。  
“哦好的，我不想知道，睡觉吧比利。”弗雷迪似乎抗拒比利进一步的表白。就算他知道了自己上午的心动是因为什么。

但夜，谁也看不清。  
月光闪着引诱的光。

比利从弗雷迪的腰部向前摸索，他的手从弗雷迪侧躺时腰陷下去的地方开始往下，他摸上了一个发硬的东西。  
“我早该知道你为什么开始着急睡觉的。”比利在弗雷迪耳边说。弗雷迪被挑衅，但不甘示弱。他立马转过身，一把拍到比利的下身上，“你不也是吗，处男？”

*

弗雷迪就在比利的怀里，他向上看着比利，月光的锈辉打在他眼睛上。  
“嗯，你知道怎么处理它吗？所以……”比利微微低头，收敛起了笑容。  
再继续发展可能会摧毁那个吻的积极作用。  
理智再次跳出来警告他。  
但激情吃了理智。

比利的手摸上对面弗雷迪的下半身，然后他的嘴巴靠近弗雷迪的额头，弗雷迪一抬起头，他们便开始接吻。  
偶尔的换气，有星光从他们的嘴唇中间探过来。于是他们接吻，像含着星光。

“反正我也无所谓，从我失去一个健全的身体开始，我就不喜欢健全的内心了，只是我没想到你也能接受。”  
“我逃出那些寄宿家庭，一次又一次，缺口越来越大，而且我从来都不是那些乖小子，我只想找点温度，找点乐子。”  
“噗，你这什么韦恩式语言表达法，你不应该是搞笑傻大个吗？”  
“这时候你的嘴能消停点吗？”

他们贴在一起，比利的手抓上弗雷迪的下体，开始上下揉搓，于此同时弗雷迪也帮他做同样的事。

这之中没有羞耻之情，他们在与对方共享自己的一部分。这让两个人都觉得愉悦。

帐篷内再没有对话，有的只是愈加急促的喘息。  
在细碎又快速的摩擦声中，弗雷迪突然绷直了脚背，“唔！比利……”他头靠在了对方下巴底，钻进了比利的颈窝。  
比利咽了下口水，皱着眉轻轻地呼了一下，“嗯……”

交换结束了。

夜还漫爬在这里，从少年的脚尖到发梢，缀满了星光的恶作剧。  
“我想亲你。”弗雷迪的语气变得软了，他蹭着比利。于是比利亲了亲他的嘴巴，“谢谢你弗雷迪。”

“那你会给我买正义联盟全员手办吗？”  
“……不会，行了你开始不老实说话了，晚安弗雷迪。”  
“我想了下，我觉得不论出于什么原因你都不该上午那么耍我的，我那么信任你比利！你没看到我差点摔倒吗？”  
“我们怎么又回到上午的问题了？我没让你摔到，你注意一下结果好吗！”  
“强词夺理，哦我忘了，你就擅长这个。”  
“拜托你……”

“睡觉！！！”这回是维克托的声音从外面传来，“你们俩半夜能不吵架吗！”

弗雷迪和比利都一下捂住了嘴。  
比利翻过身“反正我没错。”  
弗雷迪嘟囔了一句，“我更没错。”

 

完


End file.
